Recently, the digital signal technology has advanced in various fields targeted for videos (moving pictures), images, or audios such as fields of communication, broadcasting, recording media including CDs (Compact Discs) and DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs), medical images, and printing. These fields have remarkably developed as multimedia industries or IT (Information Technology). Compressing coding to decrease the amount of information performs a role of the digital signal technology for videos, images, and audios. The signal theory representatively includes the Shannon's sampling theorem and, what is newer, the wavelet transform theory (see non-patent document 1) and the like. While music CDs use the linear PCM (Pulse Code Modulation) without compression, for example, the signal theory to be applied is also the Shannon's sampling theorem.
There is disclosed the apparatus (e.g., see patent document 1) to create large display objects such as signboards, posters, banners, and the like. For example, the apparatus create the large display objects by making original graphics data, the original graphics being such as text, diagrams, and the like drawn on A4-size sheets of paper, and outputting the data of the original graphics onto printers, cutting plotters, and the like.
Further, patent document 2 discloses the data processing method as follows. The method generates multiple discrete data strings based on multiple functions categorized by differentiatable times. The method performs correlative calculation between input data and the multiple discrete data strings. Based on a correlative calculation result, the method finds a peculiar point contained in the input data to specify a class (m) to which the object signals belong.
Non-patent document 1: The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, ed. “ENCYCLOPEDIA Electronics, Information and Communication Handbook” published by Ohmsha, Ltd., the fourth group, pp. 394-396 and p. 415.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H07-239679
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-51979